mulawinfandomcom-20200214-history
Avila
Avila 'is a fictional location produced by GMA Network. It both appears in Encantadia and Mulawin Saga. History During the ancient days, Lord Dakila was tasked to take care of the skies. He founded Avila to become the home of an Avian humanoid race, known as the Mulawins. Together with the lords Ravenum, Daragit, and Lumbas, Avila became an abode for the Mulawins to contact with the human world. It is during the reign of Lord Dakila that the Mulawins had first contact with Encantadia, with one of their queens giving him a gift as a token of friendship between the Diwatas and the Mulawins. Dakila appointed Bagwis as the King of Avila. After the reign of Bagwis and the death of Dakila, Avila was governed by a council composed of the following: #Lumbas, a bishop of Avila #Daragit, a Mulawin pureblood #Panabon, a Mulawin Tabon #Laab, a Musang tribe leader #Dakdak, a Perico tribe leader #Maningning, a Taguba tribe leader #Rosing, a human leader However, some time after Daragit was proclaimed to lead the council, it was abolished and he placed himself as Avila's second monarch. Almiro, together with some Mulawins, rebelled against Daragit's tyrannical reign. With the help of King Gabriel of Halconia, Avila was liberated, thus proclaiming Almiro as its king, being the son of Aguiluz and Alwina, daughter of King Bagwis. Upon the arrival of Pirena and Lira in Avila, the two are cooperating with the Mulawins to hunt down Minokawa (or Borona). After the fall of Halconia which resulted the deaths of Rafael, Rashana and Tuka, Almiro later weds Anya as his queen consort of Avila. Uwak-ak is later seen to live in Avila and the only remaing Ravena since Siklab was been banished. Humans are free to go to Avila as the Mulawins are also free to go to the human world, which results to the peaceful unification of Mulawins, Ravenas and humans. Laws and Beliefs Just like Humans, Mulawins has also laws and beliefs and they shall follow and believe on it. * A Mulawin shall not kill a mortal (Human). * A Mulawin shall protect the nature. * A Mulawin shall not betray his / her blood relatives. Notable inhabitants * 'Dakila: 'The first leader of the Mulawins and founded Avila. * 'Aguiluz: 'The Mulawin who is known as the "Sugo" (the chosen one) and sacrificed himself for his race. * 'Alwina: 'A Tabon who is known as the "Sugo" after Aguiluz. * 'Aviona: 'A brave Mulawin who fought against the Ravenas. * 'Pagaspas: 'A Mulawin who was cursed as an Owl and fought against the Ravenas. * 'Lawiswis: 'A Mulawin who was cursed as a Maya and fought against the Ravenas. * 'Tuka: 'A brave Mulawin who fought against the Ravenas. * 'Almiro: 'A Tabon who is known as the chosen one after his mother, Alwina and his father, Aguiluz. * 'Anya: 'A Tabon and the daughter of Aviona who is a Mulawin and Rodrigo who is a Mortal. * 'Daragit: 'A Mulawin who leaded the Mulawins after Dakila. He exiles the Tabons and traitored the Mulawins. * 'Lumbas: 'A Mulawin and a friend to Daragit. * 'Malik: 'A Tabon and a childhood friend to Anya. * [[Panabon|'Panabon]]: 'He is not a full-blooded Mulawin, but a Tabon. Unlike Daragit, he is kind to everyone. * [[Gabriel|'Gabriel]]:' He is not a Mulawin, but a Ravena who helped the Mulawins. * [[Greco|'Greco]]:' He is not a Mulawin, but a Ravena who helped the Mulawins. * [[Consuelo|'Consuelo]]:' She is not a Mulawin, but a human who take care of Wak and Tak. * [[Wak|'Wak]]:' He is not a Mulawin, but a Ravena who was taken care by Consuelo. * [[Tak|'Tak]]: She is a Mulawin who was taken care by Consuelo. Trivia * Avila also appeared on Encantadia 2005-2006 series. * In the Encantadia 2005-2006 series, Dakila and Bagwis took Danaya and Lira's dead body. * According to Sir Noel Flores, the National Emblem of Avila was also being used as the National Emblem of Avalon. Gallery AvilaPortrait.PNG|A portrait of Avila. 18581978_10155373598167417_674375009491434107_n.jpg|Concept Art Avila2016.jpg|Avila on Encantadia. AvilaHouses.png|Some houses that were built on the mountains of Avila. Category:Locations Category:Locations in Mulawin VS Ravena Category:Locations in Mulawin: The Movie Category:Locations in Encantadia 2016